helltanz98worksfandomcom-20200213-history
Lain, the Dark Hallow
The founder, and ruler of the Imperial March the wizard Lain. Equipment With access to not simply centuries of experience on his homeworld, Lain has access to the experience and resources to construct powerful magical constructs, as well as the technological material to construct various high tech devices. These technological elements are largely the product of Thoth's design, and development bureau, while Lain handles most magical devices. Personal Vehicles The list below are a series of variant small craft used expressly over the period, as opposed to the warships Lain uses in more important matters. Amongst these items range from a reconstructed 1968 Chrysler 300 series, to a handful of various alien spacecraft. Mar At just over 68 and half meters in length, the alien vessel designated Mar was a well shielded, apparent unarmed scout ship in need of repairs. Being FtL capable, and easy to repair made it quite useful a replacement for the damaged Alkesh, which Lain used to escape from Atlanta's domain. The vessel itself is modified repeatedly over hte course of several years, particularly in the beginning with various goa'uld technologies, mainly taken from the damaged Alkesh, and then with some of Thoth's inventions. Amongst its earliest modifactions is a series of Goa'uld crystal based computers in one of the rear rooms. Magical devices Lain's arsenal of magical tools is fairly expansive, and like all wizards of his type he does employ staff, and blasting rod for some casting, but he is more well known for other items. The chain The exact purpose of this item appears to be the lock on some kind of subspace compressed pocket, within which Lain stores a number of items. It is perhaps his most treasured invention and display of magic creativity to which he is inordinately proud of claiming that is both an element of nothingness, and completeness to Thoth, who writes such off as an impressive but yet another magical oddity. Lain's ring (right hand) As with the ring worn on his left hand Lain is rarely scene without it. He wears it on his right middle finger when is seen with it on. The ring itself is a thick silver band within the center of which is an intricate knot design that wraps around the entirety of the ring. Lain's ring (left hand) The Dark Hallow is rarely seen without this particular magical ring, though when its not on his left middle finger it rests in a small box, about the size of a matchbox on a bed of crushed black velvet. The ring itself is a dark metallic Ouroboros ring. The eyes of the snake itself are are a pair of rubies. In the dark,though they glint subtly with an internal, clearly unearthly light from the magic within. The ring itself is known to project powerful energy barriers, as well as blasts of kinetic energy, and fire bolts in particular. Lain's sword Rarely seen in public Lain's sword is roughly identical to the anti magical swords employed by the wardens, though it functions in much the way as a blasting rod. The sword itself is constructed of some kind of dark red, and black enchanted medal whose pattern somewhate resembles the patterning of damascus steel. Black dagger An apparently necromantic weapon, or by some other means interacts magically with the souls of those it stabs, it is unknown the exact manner. Lain has never said one way or the other were he got it from, or whether it is his creation. Its possession seems to confer some increase to physical ability onto the wielder, though it does not appear to have any extra killing power, though it does weaken people who are stabbed by it. Category:A Burning Stretch across Space Category:Stub